Shattered
by Naotoki Yamanouchi
Summary: He didn't understand this moment of insanity. Why did he find her so attractive? HadesXAthena


**A/N: **This is the one of two fics I am writing for Niteskye's Think Outside the Box thingy-ma-bobber. This is AthenaXHades, Niteskye's pet pairing. I decided to make them songfics to keep them short. I am not a dark person by nature, and have very limited music choices in my library, so finally I decided to use the song Eden by To Destination. I am lazy, so I only typed out the translations to the lyrics. If you really want the Japanese lyrics, I'm sure they can be found somewhere if you look for the lyrics to the opening theme of Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness). The translations here are my own, so there may be discrepancies in the "true" translation, but whatever. I liked how this came out, surprisingly enough. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Deep inside eyes overflowing with tears, the blue moon falls to pieces**

Hades could see it in her eyes that she was weakening. Athena didn't stand a chance against him. She may have beat him in the past, but there was no way she could this time around. Her beautiful eyes of indescribable color leaked tears against her pale cheeks. Wait, what was he thinking? Beautiful. She was the enemy! She wasn't "beautiful".

**Without a sound, the bright world vanishes into darkness**

As the Great Eclipse rushed into full affect, Athena knew she was beaten. There was no way she, a normal girl with no cloth, could defeat the lord of the underworld. Hades's green eyes-horrible, inhuman green eyes-were on her, watching her. She struggled not to cry in front of him again, but the tears came anyway. She lowered her gaze to the floor and let the tears fall. She didn't care about dying, but she would be dying in vain...she could not stop this...

**Racing in the dark during the countdown**

A delicious feeling of triumph rose in Hades's chest. This was exactly what he wanted. The Great Eclipse would slowly destroy all of humanity. There was no stopping it. He tossed his head back and laughed, relishing in this moment, this wonderful moment that was all his.

**A new era will begin**

Athena slipped to her knees, her long hair half-hiding her face, her flowing white gown pooling around her. She pressed her two hands to the ground before her and rested her head on top of them. She had failed...She had failed humanity... She was useless as a person and useless as a goddess...

"I'm sorry", she sobbed.

**Injured black wings glimmer beautifully**

Hades reached his arms up, feeling as though he had wings. He could fly into this new world, his new era. The world was his, Athena be damned. So why was his joy so short-lived? How come his laughter felt like gravel in his chest? His eyes fell on the violet-haired girl on the floor. It was because of her...

**As they soar in the light of the moon**

Athena lifted her head and glanced at Hades, his arms out stretched, black robes and hair billowing around him. He looked like an angel of darkness right from the blackest pits of hell. There was something about him that looked so handsome.

**This scarlet kiss has found its way into my soul**

Hades lifted the girl off the floor and pressed his lips against hers, not understanding this moment of insanity. He expected her to resist him, but she yielded to the kiss, opening her mouth to him. Hades watched her face for a moment, the twitching of violet eyebrows as her amazing eyes slipped closed, long lashes hitting her cheeks. His own eyes slipped shut and he, too, lost himself to the passion of the moment.

Long moments passed before they finally broke apart.

"I'm sorry", he said, and struck her hard across the back of her elegant neck.

**And will soon flow into my dreams**

Athena's eyes widened as Hades struck her swiftly in the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled with pain, she fought blacking out.

"Why...", she whispered.

**The silent skies part into a wavering melody**

Hades didn't answer the girl. He didn't understand either. What had driven him to kiss her like that? Why did he find her so attractive? He slowly lowered Athena back to the ground and glanced at her sleeping form. He should kill her...but something held him back.

He heard an explosion and looked up in time to see a hole busted in the wall that kept people in hell...well, in hell...

He frowned as a few rays of light hit his face. Her damn saints were persistent.

**Now lock everything in prayer**

Athena whispered a prayer in her sleep. She prayed for the safety of her saints, and the salvation of humanity. Even in her unconsciousness, she could feel the presence of her saints.

"Please...be alright...", she whispered.

**I'll keep on wandering forever**

"FOR ATHENA!"

Hades heard a young man's voice yell.

"FOR ATHENA!", the voices of many young men repeated.

It wouldn't be long now before they broke through the wall. He should kill Athena now. Leave her corpse for her saints to find. But no. He couldn't finish her off.

He turned and walked away from the girl' unconscious body. He knew why he couldn't finish her off, a realization that both marveled and horrified him.

"I love you", he whispered.

**Looking for the rest of my closed dream**

The loud explosion of the wall tumbling down pulled Athena into consciousness. As she slowly sat up and got herself ready to finish the battle, fresh tears leaked down her face. She could still feel the heat of Hades's lips moving over her own.

"I love you", she heard Hades say from the distance.

"I love you, too", she whispered, and broke into hysterical sobs.


End file.
